Oh Great, Now the Nations Are Personified
by Kairia'sYami
Summary: Roxanne Baudin, resident French Genius. Hugo Schmidt, resident German Anime Lover. What happens when they end up in the middle of a World Meeting? Roxanne is confused as to what's going on, and Hugo is excited about the fact that his favorite anime is actually real. And the nations? Well, you'll have to read to find out.
1. Prologue

****A/N: Hello to everyone!~ To the few returning readers (if there are any), welcome back! To all the newcomers, I'm so glad I have more reader!~ I hope you enjoy this.****

****To all those people who read and/or enjoyed my other Hetalia fic "America, You Have A Penpal?", I am working on a second chapter for that. If anyone has any quotes or jokes you think I should use, just review or PM me about them!****

****Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this!~****

****Kairia: My Yami doesn't own Hetalia, but she does own Roxanne and Hugo. Especially since Roxy is based off of me. And ******_**wow**_******that could be taken the wrong way...****

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I only vaguely remember my life before my younger siblings were born. It was just me, the two family cats, and my parents.

We lived in Paris, France, where my dad was a clothes designer and my mom ran a small bakery. I was never the girl with long hair in pigtails. I had my hair cut short - to the bottom of my chin - so it would get in my - chocolate brown - eyes as I read or help my mom in the kitchen. A lot of the time I was mistaken to be a boy.

I had my parents complete attention, with no one to take it away from me. When I was five, my little sister was born. My parents named her Adele, and she was the cutest! I loved her and I would spend all the time I could with her.

When I was seven my dad began receiving requests for clothes from America, so he had to leave for weeks, even months on end sometimes. That bothered my mom, so when I was nine we moved to America.

It was a year after that, when I was ten, that it was discovered that my younger sister was a genius. I had known it already; after all, geniuses can recognize each other, yes? But I never showed it. I mean, do you know how troublesome it would be to be an official genius? Having to go to special schools, and having people expect you to be the best, blah blah blah, and all that stuff.

My sister and I began to grow apart. I mean, it was bound to happen. There was a five year gap between us, and as she grew up, she became kinda snobby. Oh, we still loved each other and hung out sometimes, but a lot of the time she'd act like she was better than me for being a prodigy.

On a side note, when I was eleven, my mom gave birth to twins. They were named Tom and Hank, because my mom wanted to embrace the "spirit of America" or some other strange reason like that. While my little sister was cute and sweet as a baby, my younger brothers were the exact opposite. Let's just say this: They were better than the Weasley Twins from the Harry Potter series when it came to causing chaos.

So, my mom spent a lot of time doting on my little sister, fussing over my little brothers, or at work. My dad spent most of his time at work or trying to adapt to the strangeness that was America.

In the end, that meant that I was ignored and forgotten about a lot. I was quite, I didn't ask for much, and I didn't need as much attention as my siblings.

I didn't mind at first. I mean, I got to stay up as late as I wanted, no one was bugging me about being so lazy, I could eat whatever; it was awesome.

But...I got forgot about a lot. And as a young, impressionable twelve year old, that hurt. So I decided that maybe I'd stop being lazy.

As seventh grade started, I did my very best in all my classes. I was top of my grade, the teachers were so proud of me, "Oh, that lazy Roxanne girl is finally showing her true potential", they'd say. I thought, when I brought home my midterm grades, that my parents would say the same thing. And they probably would have, had they had the chance to see them.

Whenever I would try to show my report card to my mom, she'd get a call from the shop telling her that another order had come in, or Adele would ask for help on her homework, or one of the twins would knock something over, and so she'd rush off to do whatever was needed of her.

My dad has always been kinda frail. The culture shock - even three years after we immigrated over - still got to him sometimes as he walked throughout the loud city of New York and even when he just traveled the country due to his jobs. So with him either out of town working or just not paying attention to anything as he tried to get used to everything, I could never get him to see my grades.

I continued trying all the way 'til the end of eighth grade. Nothing worked. Over the summer before my freshman year in high school, I found out that my younger sister by five years would be entering high school with me. Apparently, they had been waiting 'til I was an almost-freshman before they applied for Adele to skip five grades. Because the one time they notice me, it's for a reason that I hate.

I mean, really? You couldn't have told me sooner? You couldn't have asked me if I was okay with it, or anything like that. I was pissed off. I told them so. And for the first time in my life I was grounded, all for defending my right to a fun, no-younger-sisters, high school career.

When the first day of high school came around, my little sister was being fond over - my mom was even crying about how proud she was, and that her _petit chaton_was all grown up now. They were ignoring me.  
>I felt my heart ache. <em>Petit chaton<em>- little kitten - used to be my nickname.  
>When the bus came I quickly hopped on and was thankful that my parents didn't want their baby girl to ride a "dirty, smelly bus".<p>

I felt...You know, I feel as if I've been ranting for too long. Sheesh. Here, let me sum up the rest of my rant.

As I grew older, I stopped trying to impress my family as I became more estranged from them. At school, among the people that I hung out with on a semi-regular basis, I was known as the "Lazy Genius", as opposed to my little sister's "Snobby Genius".

My home life, while not the best, is better than others. Like Hugo's.

Which brings me to my next point. My Friends. Or rather, my Friend. His name is Hugo Schmidt, he's German, he moved to the U.S. when he was eleven, and he is probably the biggest anime fan out there. Name an anime and he's probably seen it. He switches what his favorite anime is every other week, and currently, he's in love with the show "Hetalia". I don't get what's so great about it, but that's just my impression after watching the first ten second and hearing Hugo's praise.

I met him on the bus ride home my first day of high school, and he's been my friend ever since. Though he kinda forced the friendship on me.

He also forced me to join the drama club with him. Unfortunately, my plan of acting horribly and then being kicked out of the club failed after it was revealed that I was a natural at acting. I've been able to avoid getting caught up in any big productions, luckily.

The Drama Club is actually where our story starts.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed that!~ I should probably have the next chapter out within the week, finals are wrapping up, so I'll have a bunch of time to write.****

****Kairia: Yeah, you always say that. And then you don't update for a year. Do you know how long your readers of Dropped had to wait?****

****A year?****

****Kairia: Yep. And that's not nice.****

****Yeah, yeah. Whatever Hikari.****


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone!~ Did you guys miss me? I said I'd get it to you within a week, and it's not been a week yet!~ I told you I could do it! *Sticks out tongue* Take that, meanie-Kairia!~**

**Kairia: *Sighs and turns to audience* Please excuse her childishness. She's had too much sugar today, along with the fact she got **_**a lot**_ **of history homework over break. Now, onto the important stuff.**

**Disclaimer:Yami doesn't own Hetalia, though she does own Roxanne and Hugo. The brief mention of Ouran High School Host Club isn't hers either.**

**Please enjoy my chapter!~ I worked hard on it!~**

**Oh, oh, wait a second! **_IMPORTANT!_ **I just want to say that there probably won't be any romance in this story, I'm not good at writing that. If there is, it will only be fluffy stuff, and some (not all, just some) of it might my yaoi because Hetalia has a **_**lot**_ **of good yaoi pairing.**

**No countries will be paired with my OC's, though they might end up paired together.**

**Okay, now chapter start.**

* * *

><p><span>Key:<span>

("I love chocolate") - Foreign language

_Shut up Yami_ - Thoughts

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

So, as I said, this story starts during one of the drama club's meetings. It was a Friday night, and I was sitting boredly in my chair as someone acted onstage.

Pause.

Explanation time. See, every Friday night, after school, the drama club gets together and we just...improvise. One person starts a scene, then another can jump in and add on. You can do anything as long as it made some sort of sense and wasn't just completely random. I normally don't like things like that, but it can be...fun.

(Side note: Hugo says I can be Tsundere. What's a Tsundere? I think it's an anime term, but I always forget to ask what it means. It's very frustrating, not knowing.)

Anywho, it was a Friday night and I was bored. The two actors on stage were absolutely horrible and it was painful to watch, but I did anyway because there was nothing else to do.

Hugo caught my eye and grinned mischievously as he mouthed something to me. "Hey look, someone who acts worse than you. I never thought I'd see the day."

My eye twitched.

See, while I'm normally a stoic person (mostly because it takes so much effort to show emotion, and I _am_ called "The Lazy Genius" for a reason), there are about three instances where I'll show extreme emotion.

The first is if something is really, _really_ cute. I have a soft spot for cute things.

The second is if I'm in an unknown situation; I don't like not knowing something.

The third is if someone challenges me or insults me; I'm a _very_ competitive person, and I have a _lot_ of pride.

I narrowed my eyes at Hugo menacingly for a moment before standing gracefully and sweeping over to the stage.

As I walked, I catalogued what was being acted out. A boy and a girl was onstage, the boy promising to protect her with his life. I curled my lips up in a semblance of a smile. I had been watching Ouran High School earlier, and I had the perfect action.

I cut between the two actors, dramatically kneeling down before the blushing girl and began speaking. "You foolish boy, that is not what a girl wants to hear."

Before he could respond, I continued. "I would say: 'I will never leave my lover alone. If we are to fight, it will be together. If we do not prevail, we shall meet our fate together. Even if I were to perish, I swear to you, I will never leave your side.'"

I made grand gestures as I spoke, and as I finished, I bowed down and softly kissed the lady's hand. She blushed and the guy fumed.  
>I turned and strode confidently off the stage, letting a dark smile cross my face at the look of awe on Hugo's face. It faltered, though, when I stumbled.<p>

_W-What's going on? I feel weird, like I'm falling and flying simultaneously._  
>My vision began going black, and the last thing I registered was a panicked voice shouting in my ear, "Roxy? Roxanne!" as familiar arms wrapped around me in a tight, panic-filled hug.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

I was dreaming. I knew that. But as I watched my parents cry together, my little sister cuddled between them, I couldn't believe in the moment's falsity, because it just felt so _real_.

And that hurt, because no matter how many walls I built around my heart, seeing my parents crying for a reason unknown to me made me ache.

I attempted to comfort them, but it seemed I was just a phantom to them in this dream. Invisible, unable to touch or communicate with them.

Just then, a police officer walked into the room, another couple behind him; I recognized them. They were Hugo's parents. I had only met them once, and that was one too many times for me.

I should probably explain that. See, Hugo's parents are...not the best. They aren't neglectful or abusive, but they were really harsh and strict. They probably shouldn't have had kids at all, much less together. His mom is a free spirit, and she doesn't like that she was tied down by her husband and son. His dad was a German soldier, very controlling, and so Hugo spent a lot of time learning the laws of Germany (nevermind the fact that they lived in the US) and training. Apparently, it's really hard core. It's why Hugo likes escaping into the world that is anime.

I was pulled from my thoughts when my mom spoke. "Please, officer, do you have any news?! Where's my _petit chaton_?!" I held off my confusion until the officer spoke, though I did wonder why my mother was asking where my little sister was when she was right next to her.

"I am sorry Mrs. Baudin, but there are no leads yet. Now, my name is Agent Darvin, I am handling the investigation into teens Roxanne Baudin and Hugo Schmidt. So far..."  
>He continued speaking, but I wasn't paying attention. <em>Kidnapped? What?...<em> My eyes widened as I remember what happened just before I began dreaming.

"I got kidnapped!?"

"We. _We_ got kidnapped. And yep, looks like it." Hearing the voice of my friend, I saw bright blond hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and I had to stop myself from hugging him in relief, though I couldn't hold in a sigh, which he heard, judging from the smile on his face.

I opened my mouth to ask when he'd gotten there and if he knew anything about our "kidnapping" situation (vaguely wondering how he got into my dream), but a familiar sensation overtook me.

I slowly fell asleep (_but wasn't I just dreaming)_-

-and woke up with a _thump_.

Sitting up, I looked around cautiously. I was sitting in the corner of a large room filled with people - there had to be at least 200! They didn't seem to know I was in the room, judging from their chaotic yelling. I struggled to stand up, wanting to be ready to run when they noticed me. I stubbornly ignored the fact that my clothes felt a little too big, and that I was too close to the ground even as I stood to my full height, and that my hand seemed to be too small my own, though it _was_. I ignored it.

I could only make out bits and pieces.

"-THE HERO-"  
>"-BLOODY FROG-"<br>"Ohonhonhon-"

"-become one, da?"  
>"N-No, aru!"<br>"DA-ZE!"

"-TOMATO BAS-"  
>"-So cute!~"<br>"PASTA!~~"

Just as a strict looking blonde man stood up, there was a _thump_ as Hugo fell onto the large oval table from...somewhere.

The room's occupants quieted down as they stared at the unconscious boy, before soon they all began yelling again, this time about my only friend, and what they were going to do with him.

I worried a little, but I was too focused on Hugo to listen to what they were saying. There was something off about him - and I ignored the same things on him that I ignored on me. My eyes widened.

He was bleeding.

Ignoring the logical part of my brain that was telling me not to, I sprung out of my safe corner.

"Hugo!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope you liked it! Oh, and check out the new picture for the fic! I created it on the computer, though I don't remember where. Heh heh...Yeah.**

**Kairia: Idiot**

**Hey!**

**Kaira: *Ignores and turns to audience, bowing* Please review. I ask for no flames, though constructive criticism is very helpful, especially when **_**she's**_ **the one who's writing. *Points at Yami*  
>Wah! You're so mean!~ But she's right. See you all! Eventually...<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello people! How's it going? I meant to update over break, but I had **_**soooo**_ **much history homework, and then I finished a project of mine that isn't due for another few months, and then school started, and I was being lazy.**

**Kairia: When aren't you being lazy?**

**When I'm finishing project months early. *Turns to audience* Now, before I start the chapter, I'd like to formally introduce my Hikari.**

**Everyone, this is Kairia, the nicer part of me, even if she doesn't always show it. She's the part we show the world, while I (Yami) am the part that is hidden away as I plot the doom of everyone who has ever ignored us, teachers and students alike. They will all die!**

**Kairia: *Bows apologetically* Sorry. We get ignored by teachers a lot. Most of the time she has the right answer, and she says it, the teacher acts like she never said anything, and then moves onto someone else. It makes her sad and mad. Now then, on a safer note, let's get on with the story. Oh, and I apologize in advance for the one or two swear words in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>My shout stopped the brewing argument in its tracks as everyone stared at me in surprise. I raced past them and jumped on the table, panting slightly because I'm not a very athletic person, and because my body felt all weird.<p>

I held his head on my lap as I looked over the wound. Luckily, it wasn't anything too bad, just a cut, but it was bleeding a lot, and that freaked me out. Looking for something to bind his head with, I noticed a bag across my hip (how did I not notice that before?) and dug through it.

I sighed in relief as I pulled out some bandages; Hugo was my only friend, pretty much the only person who paid attention to me, so I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. I swiftly wrapped them around my friend's head with the ease that came with practice. I was always the one to patch Hugo up after a training session with his Dad, so I knew how to fix wounds.

When I was done, I faced the group of people and begin asking questions, still stubbornly ignoring the fact that there was still something weird about Hugo, and my body felt different, and my voice was way too high.

"Who are you? Where are we? (Are you the ones who kidnapped us?)" I accidentally slipped into my native language as my voice became more heated. I glared at the people from my spot kneeling on the table when they didn't answer, most of them staring at me in confusion. I hissed angrily. "Well?"

That did it. There was yelling and shouting and accusations galore, and the few females in the group seemed to be...cooing over how cute I was? What? I'm eighteen, about to graduate high school, and they think I'm cute! I mean sure, I'm a little short for my age, but not so much that I'm cute. Most people are normally scared of me, in fact.

One person, a blonde male with long hair, began walking towards me with an excited look on his face before he was accosted by another blonde with big eyebrows. They soon started fighting.

A tall, strict looking blonde (why were there so many blondes?) strode forward, glaring everyone into silence, and when he spoke, it was with a thick German accent.

"Ve did not kidnap you, nor your friend."

I blinked and tilted my head, before asking in German. ("So? Where are we then? And if you did not kidnap us, why and how are we here?")

He blinked, but that was his only show of surprise, though the other people all gaped at me in shock. I should probably explain.

See, Hugo and I taught each other our native languages; he taught me German, and I taught him French when I could muster the will and energy to. We planned to travel to our respective home countries together, and we both wanted to be able to communicate while there. Though, I know for a fact the Hugo wanted to give up on teaching me a few times. Apparently it's really hard to teach a lazy person. Huh. Who'd have thought?

I was shaken from my reminiscing by the German's voice. ("Ah, I am sorry, but I do not know why nor how you are here. However, as to where you are, you a-")  
>He was interrupted by a loud blonde (gah, so many blondes!) in a bomber jacket. "HEY DUDES! Stop talkin' in that weird gibberish! You should talk in the totally HEROIC language of AMERICAN! AHAHAHAHA!"<br>I gave him a blank stare and then ignored him as I heard a soft mumble in German. It was Hugo, and he was waking up. When he's sleepy or just waking up, he speaks German. I do the same with French. ("Roxy?~ What's going on?") He yawned.

I replied in French, unconsciously falling back into the pattern we shared at school. He'd speak German, I speak French, and everyone else would stare at us in confusion. ("I don't know Hugo. That's what I'm trying to figure out. You okay? You've got a bad cut on your head. I bandaged it, don't worry.") I normally don't talk that much, but when I get worried I tend to ramble.

He just nodded as he sat up slowly, looking around tiredly. As he did, he froze and the tiredness disappeared as he looked at the people gathered around us, recognition in his wide, surprised eyes. ("SHIT!")

I stared at him in surprise, as he usually never cursed. Instead he'd say things like "Fudge Nuggets!" or "Son of a Biscuit!" So if he was swearing right now, something bad must be happening.

Ignoring the shouted expletive, the blonde man with long hair from before swooped in, talking in excited French. ("Ah!~ You speak the language of love!~ Are you French?")

Hugo, who had never been as good at French as I was a German (though that might have been my horrible teaching skills), just stared confused at the rapid French, so I intervened in just as rapid French.

("He is not. He is German, and not very good at our language. I, on the other hand, am 100% French, though I live in America.")

The same obnoxious blonde as before spoke up before the Frenchman could reply. "HEY HEY HEY! Did you say something about America! HAHAHA! Of course you did, America is the HERO, so of course you were talking about i! AHAHA!."

The other blonde, the one with huge eyebrows, that is, groaned loudly and complained. "Oh, great, another Frog..."

However, I ignored them in favor of not punching the obnoxious Frenchman who was flirting with me. ("Ohonhonhon...I am Francis, handsome sir. I don't mind how feminine you are, I just care about _the love_!~") My eye twitched both because of the flirting, and because he was calling me a boy. I mean, sure, I look pretty masculine, but I can't look that much like a boy.

I drew the line, however, when the verbal flirting - which I could tolerate because I didn't want to cause trouble (and because it would take up too much energy) - became physical and he groped me.

_Oh hell no!_

"Get ze hell off me you Perverted French Bastard! Touch me one more time and I'll make it so you can no longer identify yourself as a man!" The gathered strangers - all of whom seemed to be from various different countries - all gaped as I grabbed the stupid French man and threw him at the wall.

...What? Didn't think I could through a grown man? Hmph. Shows what you know. I may be lazy, but I'm not weak. I used to take karate in middle school. I may not be a martial arts master, or anything close to one, but I know a few moves, and I work out enough to be healthy (though mostly it's because Hugo forces me to join in on his family's training time at least once a week, sometimes more than that).

Laughter broke everyone out of their shock, and I couldn't help but grin a bit as I watched my carefree German friend laugh. He had seemed really tense and excited when he first woke up, so it was a relief to see him laugh. Speaking of, I really need to interrogate him about the recognition I saw in his eyes.

Soon enough, everyone was laughing, bar Frenchy and the few more stoic looking guys, and I decided to take the opportunity to find out what Hugo knew.

I pulled him to the corner I woke up in and asked him what was going on. He still had a slightly dazed look on his face, and I was still surprised he had cursed, which caused me to glare at him as he hesitated in answering.

He still didn't answer, and I became worried again. "Hugo, what's wrong? Do you know who all those people are, or what's going on?" Nothing. "Hugo?" Nada. Well, it seems I'll have to bring out my last resort: The Embarrassing Nicknames.

"Pedo-Hugo." One, time, he accidentally ran into a young girl and fell on top of her, and started blushing in embarrassment, thus the nickname.

"Egghead." One time, when I was watching Hugo attempt to bake a cake for his father's birthday, he stumbled and smashed his face into the carton of eggs.

"Otaku-Perv." A few years back he went to an anime convention and forced me to come. He stared at everyone who was dressed up, especially the females, so I declared that he must lust for all otakus.

"Underpants." One time, back in freshman year when the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn was his favorite, he stripped to his underwear at school and began to run around, shouting "REBORN!" That incident was still referenced at school, three years later.

"Marie." One time, after staying up all night watching anime, Hugo came to school wearing his mom's clothes. Marie is his mom's name. He hates it when I call him that since he resents his mom a little since she always left him alone, and he's embarrassed about the incident. If that doesn't him get a reaction, I don't know what will.

"Don't call me that!" At the last one he reacted and whisper-yelled at me (apparently realising that I didn't want to draw attention to us) angrily.

I raised an eyebrow and repeated my questions.

"Fine, fine. I think that...well, you see...those men...anime...Hetalia!" He stuttered sheepishly, and I blinked, stopping myself from feeling his forehead in concern. I had known he loved Hetalia (the posters, manga, buttons, figurines, and bedsheets were a dead giveaway), but I didn't know he was so into it that he would randomly say it when he didn't know what to say.

He blushed. "Sorry, that came out weird."

_You think?_ I thought, deadpan.

"What I meant to say is that, well, um...Ithinkwe'reinHetalia! BecausethepeopleovertherelookandactlikethecountriesfromHetalia! I know it doesn't make sense, but it's the only thing I could think of! I'm sorry!"

I blinked. Went over his words in my head. Blinked again. Made sure I heard it right. Blinked a third time. Realised I must have heard it wrong and expressed my confusion.

Hugo repeated his explanation. "I think we're in Hetalia! Because the people over there look and act like the countries from Hetalia! I'm sorry!"

I nodded in understanding. Then I yelled incredulously. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

My shout drew the attention of the - until then - arguing men(nations?), but I didn't care as I interrogated Hugo on the hows and whys and the what in a mix of rapid-fire French, German, and English.

_***Special POV Change Brought To You By The Awesome Prussia! Hugo's POV***_

I winced as I noticed all the staring nation - and wasn't that an exciting shock - as they tried to figure out what was going on. England and Germany had joined me in trying to understand the mash-up of languages that was being spoken - though, it seemed that America and France had given up on translating.

And _god_, was it weird to talk about the nations as people in _real life_, instead of just in jest.

I quickly realised that I had been staring at the staring nations to listen to Roxanne, who hates being ignored. She's had that happen to her too much in her life to nicely tolerate it. I winced and turned back to her, hoping she hadn't noticed my inattention, but no such luck.

OW-OW-OW-OOW! Roxy, I'm sorry!" I cried in pain, unconsciously switching back to English as my friend angrily pulled on my ear.

"You better be, idiot! I bet it's your fault we're stuck in this mess! This should _not_ be happening! AND DON'T CALL ME ROXY, DAMNIT!" She was furious.

The last time I had seen her angry (after I had ignored her for a whole week for my beloved anime), she was no where near this mad. I swear that I saw smoke coming out of her ears, but I might have just been imagining things.

Of course, last time she wasn't stuck in an anime she knows nothing about for an unknown reason with (possibly) no way out.

Yeah, I'm screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again!~ So, I hope you liked that chapter, I've actually had it written out for a while, I just never had the chance to type it out and post it.**

**I hoped you liked Hugo's short POV! I just wanted to give a different perspective, and I'm not very good at writing the nations.**

**I have to say this: America is very annoying to write. When I do, I picture him saying the words in my head, and I cringe at his loudness.**

**Sorry about the probably cringe worthy nicknames. I can't make up good, funny nicknames to save my life. I don't have any friends to steal nicknames from or anything, so...yeah.**

**About accents; I can't write those very well. For the Germanic nations, I'll switch the w's for v's, for France I'll switch th's for z's, small things like that, but that's the extent of my accent writing ability.**

**Please read and review!~ Constructive criticism is very helpful, so please give me some!**

**Flames on the other hand are not welcome, so is you send them we'll-**

**Kairia: -use them to make my sister's delicious chocolate chip cookies.**

**Hey, Kairia!~ Why'd you interrupt me?!  
>Kairia: Because you were going to say something rude and inappropriate, so I stopped you.<strong>

**Hmph, fine. Whatever. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't expect an update anytime soon. It probably won't happen.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello peoples!~ *Pauses and stares at calendar in confusion* The heck! It's not even been a week since my last update! How is the this chapter already done?!**

**Kairia: It's because you stayed up way too late reading fanfiction, and thus got some more ideas. *Turns to audience* My Yami stayed up 'til 1:00am before writing this, then stayed up for two more hours to write half of it. So, she was tired while doing so. We apologize for anything that doesn't make sense, both of us are too lazy to go through it and edit it. The second half she wrote up during her math class.**

**Sorry for the cursing!~**

**Now, disclaimer (I don't own Hetalia, Himaruya does, though I do hope to create something just as Awesome one day), and on with story!~**

* * *

><p><em>*It Is Roxanne's POV Once More*<em>

I was scared.

I was really scared.

And I was scared because I was in an unknown place, surrounded by unknown people, my one and only friend was claiming we were in an anime, of all things, and (as I had finally admitted to myself after much denial) I had shrunk. Instead of the respectable height of 5'3" I had achieved before the world went mad, I was now only around four feet and I looked ten years old instead of eighteen.

So with me internally freaking out over everything that was going on and Hugo stutteringly trying to apologize to me and fend of the questions of the strange men (because _damnit_, I wasn't going to call them "nations" until I had proof), I decided to take my mind off of all the crazy that was happening by inspecting the mysterious bag that I had found Hugo's bandages in.

It was a shoulder bag, which I was happy about, since I greatly disliked backpacks. It was always so much work to get things out of them, but with the shoulder bags, it was much easier.

The bag was a deep purple (my favorite color, you know) and felt like it didn't have a thing in it, it was so light, even though I distinctly remember having to shuffle through tons of stuff (some of which probably shouldn't have fit in the bag).

Opening the bag, I began looking through it. Or I least, I meant to, before I got distracted by a note with the words "READ ME" in large block letters on the front.

Feeling very much like Alice from Wonderland, I opened the note and read it, hoping desperately that I wouldn't shrink or any such thing once I read it. Hey, it may seem illogical and unlikely, but considering how my day has been so far, I wasn't going to to be taking any chances.

The note read:

_Dear Ms. Baudin,_

_I am writing to inform you that you and your compatriate, Hugo Schmidt, have-_

_Screw it, I can't do the fancy talking (writing?) shit._

_Hey Roxy, just wanted to say sorry for the headaches my transporting of you to Hetalia brought. I didn't expect your friend to come along, so it was harder for me and more painful for you._

_Now, here's a list of things that are in your bag._

_Your toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush and other toiletries_

_Your laptop, your iPod, and a kindle with all your favorite books on it_

_Some changes of clothes (I bought them, because have you _seen _your wardrobe? A fashion _nightmare_): PJs, casual clothes, fancy clothes, shoes, etc._

_Your passport and other identification, modified so it works in this world - I'm working on your friend's_

_And the few other miscellaneous things I've forgotten to mention._

_As you can see, the bag is pretty much bottomless, and you won't even feel the weight of all the things in the bag!_

_Again, I wasn't really expecting your friend to come along for the ride, so I didn't pack anything for him. Luckily, since you're both the same size now and both look like little boys, it'll be fine to share clothes. There are certainly enough. And sorry about the shrinking thing! It was another side affect of your friend _

_So have fun!~_

_From,_

_A Bored and Powerful Friend_

My eye twitched as I finished the letter. _Okay_, I thought. _That's just bullshit. Why the fuck is my new bag so ridiculously overpowered?!_

Fuming, I marched over to where Hugo was being intimidated by a tall man with silver-blonde hair and a large nose. "Excuse me, sir, but I'll be taking my _friend_ for a few minutes. I need to have a _talk_ with him." I growled as I began dragging my friend away from the man, glaring daggers at the gossiping _nations_ (I scowled as I thought that word, annoyed that something so impossible had happened to me) as they stared. It didn't seem to intimidate them, what with my tiny size and all.

I couldn't have that. I was scared (as repeatedly stated before), small, and absolutely pissed off. I was _not_ going to be dismissed by these powerful beings that are nations as a tiny, weak, _child_. I added my fury to my glare and I saw most of them cower away, shocked that a tiny child could have such a frightening glare.

After scaring the staring nations into submission, ignoring the whispers that erupted about how I "was so much like that creepy Russia", I began dragging Hugo towards the door, done with the ridiculousness of the room.

"W-Wait, Roxy! What're you doing?"  
>Shooting him a glare, I replied as we neared the large, ornate doors. "Leaving. And you're coming with me."<p>

Of course, I had briefly considered just leaving him behind. He would protest (like he was now) and slow me down, and besides, he looked like he was having fun just looking at the nations, much less _talking_ to them.

I discarded the idea quickly. He was the only person I trusted, and with my body shrunk, to the size of a child, I was defenseless. Already, I could feel the strain of throwing the French man - the nation France, probably - and my young body was tiring. I wanted to leave, but not alone - I wasn't just scared, I was _terrified_.

We had almost reached the door when Hugo yanked his hand out of mine. Baffled, I turned around to stare at him.

"But, why? This is such a great opportunity!" He tried to continue, but I cut him off.

"No, I don't care. We don't know them." My voice was bland, but my eyes, like they always do, showed my emotions - my fear.

Normally, Hugo would immediately pick up on my mood and try to fix it - he knew me too well to not be able to read me. But he didn't this time, apparently to excited about our circumstance. "But Roxy, they're _nations_! They could teach us so much! Different languages, unknown history! Just think of all the possibilities! They must be so smart and knowledgeable!"

I frowned, pushing away the hurt I felt about how those strangers were more important than me, and shot a look at the fighting nations. The one with large brows was yelling at both the loud blond and France, while an Asian nation muttered quietly to himself and the tall platinum blonde man with the scarf intimidated another Asian and three shaking nations.

"Yes. They look like proper genius', the lot of them." The hiding the sadness in my eyes, I turned back to the door. "Well then, if you really want to stay, then you can. I, however, will be leaving." I reached for the door, but before I could grab the handle I was once more stopped by Hugo. I turned back around and fumed, ignoring the feel I got as he held my shoulders, his brow furrowed.

"Roxy, why in the world do you want to leave so much!"

Angry, my voice rose as I replied. "Because I want to go home, damnit! I want to see my family! And I don't trust those _weirdos_ to help us!"

His eyes narrowed and he stepped backwards, using the few inches of height he had on me to tower over me. He too began to shout, and I knew we were drawing attention from the previously arguing nations, but I didn't care.

"You don't trust _anyone_! And why do you want to get home so bad?! You hate your family!"

That seemed to strike a chord in many of the staring nations, and my next words did as well.

Infuriated, I glared at him. "I. DON'T. HATE THEM! We may not be on the best of terms, but I love them all the same! And I don't trust anyone because no one has cared for me enough that I could! You are the only one I have ever really trusted, but now..." My voice grew quieter, though it was still just as fierce and biting as before. "Now, I wonder if it is right to do so if you choose some strangers over your friend of five years." I felt like crying as I said those last words.

There was a shock silence, and Hugo seemed frozen. Taking advantage of everyone's shock, I quickly turned around and opened the door, dashing out of the room as quickly as I could.

Feeling an itch at the back of my eyes, I blinked fiercely, trying not to cry. I mostly succeeded, though one stubborn tear fought to escape, and was soon swept away by the wind created by my fast running.

"Roxanne! Please, wait up!" Hearing my friend's shout, I sped up, not looking back.

I had long been confused on my feelings for my friend. He was the only person I really relied on other than myself. I trusted him completely, no matter what I had said in the heat of the moment, and I enjoyed myself immensely when I hung out with him.

I had read many books, and most of them had some type of romance. I wondered, Is this what it is like to like someone? I didn't know. I'm not very good at emotions. It's not my family's fault, I know that. Even before my sister was born, I was never very emotional, had never understood why children my age always cried and laughed and shouted.

Oh, I could love - I loved my family very much - and I could cry - that was obvious, yes? - and I could be happy and sad. I've just never been good at differentiating between my many emotions.

And so I was left to run as I pondered.

_This building is huge!_ I thought as I ran, panting heavily due to my lack of endurance. Left, right, right, left, down some stairs, left, right, I ran and ran, eventually losing my pursuer(s).

Finally, I found the front door. Yanking it open, I ran out.

_***Hugo's POV - This Change Is Once Again Brought To You By The Awesome Prussia!**_

My breath came out as pants; I had been running for so long now, that even though I ran about a mile a day (my dad's fault), I was exhausted.

I didn't stop though. I couldn't. Roxanne was somewhere alone in the large city of New York, alone, and probably lost and afraid.

As I ran, I constantly berated myself. _Hugo, you idiot! How could you do that?! You know she has trust issues, you know she loves her family, no matter how they treat her _(he wanted to smack them sometimes for ignoring her)_! You should've known she was scared!_

I thought back to the look in her eyes. She was scared - by the circumstances, and not knowing what was going on, and being surrounded by strangers, and being _shrunk_ - and heartbroken - all because of me and my stupidity.

I hated myself for causing her that pain. I never wanted her sad, I wished with all my heart that she would forever happy.

Truthfully, I have had a crush on her since the very beginning. I got on the bus, and saw brown hair in a pixie cut, chocolate brown eyes focused intently on the book in her hands, and I fell. She didn't look like the other freshman girls - all caked in makeup and twittering about boys.

I never said anything. Roxanne is a little bit emotionally stunted, and I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Besides, I was fine with just being by her side.

My eyes searched frantically as I ran, ignoring the nations around me who were also looking, spearheaded by France, who seemed very worried about his missing citizen. Mind distracted momentarily, I thought, _I always knew he was more than a perverted idiot. Everyone has a deeper side._

Shaking my head and getting back on track, I returned to my search.

_Roxy, I swear I won't rest until you're safe, and I have apologized._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Is still shocked due to fast updating skills that were previously unknown***

**Kairia: Sorry about her. She's normally pretty lazy, so updating this quickly is shocking to her. Anyway, here's a message from her.**

"**Everybody!~ I hope you loved this chapter! So much drama! Sorry if it's too much! I didn't mean for it to go in that direction, but I just went with it when it did. Ohohohohoho! And oh my, I think I sense some love!~~**

**About the whole love thing, by the way. For the nations, all I'll have is small stuff, like Italy giving giving Germany a kiss on the cheek, or Spain flirting with Romano, or Sweden calling Finland his wife, etc.  
>For my OCs, yes, I will be pairing them together. However, Roxanne is still pretty apathetic currently, and they both look around ten years old. So, no romance for a while. It'll also probably be really cheesy. I can't really write romance, after all.<br>Later though, once they're "older", I might have Roxanne sing "I Won't Say I'm in Love" (from Hercules) in an omake or something. It'd be fun.**

**Anywho, I love all of you!~ See you sometime soon! I hope..."**

**Kairia: *Bows* It was nice to see you all. Please read and review.**


End file.
